Levi, ou les joies de l'adoption
by Lilisu
Summary: UA. Levi se voit contraint d'adopter le fils d'un couple d'amis et va s'en mordre les doigts... (encore un crossover Film d'horreur/SNK, cette fois c'est The Ring 2 qui passe à la casserole) Garanti 100% conneries.


_Ok, cette histoire ne devrait même pas exister vu que c'est Samara qui est censée faire ce que vous allez voir. Mais comme j'ai commencé avec Sadako, il serait plus logique de terminer avec elle. J'espère que les puristes me pardonneront (mais bon, au départ, à l'origine de Ring, c'était Sadako le fantôme, donc pas de plainte et merci de votre compréhension.)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Levi, ou les joies de l'adoption**

Quelques mois après sa première rencontre avec Sadako, Levi avait fini par déménager pour cause de harcèlement. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Sadako devait avoir une part de masochisme en elle puisqu'elle avait décidé de coller Levi comme du double-face après l'horrible traitement qu'il lui avait infligé.

C'est pourquoi Levi avait choisi de s'enterrer dans une paisible bourgade forestière à une centaine de kilomètres de son ancienne habitation. Il y avait donc repris sa petite vie tranquille et invitait parfois ses rares amis à venir le voir.

Seulement, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais longtemps.

Un soir, la police lui téléphona pour lui apprendre le décès subit de sa cousine Petra et de son mari, Auruo. On lui demanda également s'il voulait prendre la garde de leur fils désormais orphelin, car les défunts n'avaient aucun parent à part lui. Bien que réticent à l'idée de devoir accueillir un morveux qu'il n'avait croisé que quelques fois, Levi monta en voiture et prit la direction de la maison de ses amis. Il faisait ça uniquement en mémoire de Petra et Auruo.

Arrivé au bureau de police du comté où vivait le petit couple, Levi s'enquit des circonstances de leur mort, imaginant un accident pour justifier le décès simultané de deux jeunes gens en parfaite santé.

L'officier qui l'avait reçu le regarda bizarrement.

-En fait…nous sommes incapables de vous dire de quoi ils sont morts… tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on les a retrouvés dans leur salon. Ils ne présentent aucune blessure, mais leur visage…leur visage est comme déformé.

-Je peux les voir ?

-Croyez-moi, monsieur, les policiers qui les ont vus en ont eu des cauchemars, et les cercueils ont été fermés. Vaut mieux pas montrer ça aux gens, vous comprenez ? Les funérailles auront lieu dans deux jours.

Levi soupira.

-Ok…bon, où est le gosse ?

-Les voisins de votre cousine l'ont hébergé avant votre arrivée, il ne devrait pas tarder à…

Un élégant coup de pied ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le regard de Levi, toujours aussi impassible, se posa sur un gamin d'environ dix ans. Il avait les cheveux roux les plus sales que Levi ait jamais vus, et des taches de rousseur lui couvraient le nez et les joues. Il portait un blue-jean délavé qui lui pendait sous les fesses et un t-shirt qui avait dû être rouge il y a très, très longtemps. On aurait dit Walter Kovacs en beaucoup moins classe. ( _NDA : Suite à ce commentaire, je me suis retrouvée à télécharger des images de ce fringant personnage pendant dix bonnes minutes_ )

-Bonjour Patrick, salua l'agent de police.

( _NDA : Oui, j'ai délibérément choisi un nom d'étoile de mer pour ce gosse_ )

Levi, lui, dévisageait le môme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

 _Merde, il était aussi crade avant ? Nan nan nan, Petra n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça, c'est moi qui lui ai appris à faire la lessive… Pas moyen que je laisse entrer cette tête à claque dans ma maison ! Bon, peut-être qu'en l'arrosant de produit contre la vermine…_

-Patrick, voici Monsieur Ackerman, le cousin de ta mère. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi, expliqua l'agent.

Le gosse perdit ses rares couleurs :

-Oh non pas lui…!

-Patrick, je suis sûr que Mr Ackerman est très gentil avec les enf…

-Naon ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a obligé à…à…

La voix criarde s'éteignit sous le regard incendiaire de Levi.

-Écoute, morv…Patrick. On ne s'est jamais entendus l'un avec l'autre, mais c'est moi ou l'orphelinat, tu choisis, déclara Levi d'un ton sans appel.

-Beeeeen...

-Y a pas de wifi à l'orphelinat.

-Cousin Leviiii ! s'exclama Patrick en lui sautant dessus pour l'enlacer, à la grande horreur du petit brun.

-Bordel, je vais pouvoir relaver mes fringues…

* * *

Levi laissa Patrick s'amuser à foutre le boxon dans le commissariat et se rendit aux pompes funèbres pour saluer une dernière fois ses amis avant l'enterrement. L'homme qui l'accueillit le laissa seul avec les deux cercueils et ferma la porte derrière lui, le confinant dans une ambiance feutrée. Il déposa l'énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté avant de partir de chez lui avec les autres et fut heureux de lire les messages d'adieu de plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance. Il ajouta sa signature et se tourna vers les deux sarcophages, tous deux d'un brun clair velouté orné de poignées dorées.

-Quand je pense que Petra détestait le luxe… murmura-t-il en caressant pensivement le bois du bout des doigts.

Soudain, une main venue d'on ne sait où s'agrippa au poignet de Levi, qui faillit pousser un cri digne d'une petite fille. La main était humide, décharnée, sale et les ongles avaient été arrachés.

-Bordel…! s'écria Levi d'une voix étouffée.

-Je t'ai retrouvé, fit une voix féminine et spectrale.

La main disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Levi se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Et merde, pas elle, lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, le lendemain des obsèques, Levi emmena Patrick dans sa nouvelle maison. Ou plutôt, il l'attrapa par la peau du dos et le largua directement dans la baignoire.

-Bon, tu enlèves ces frusques ou je les lave en même temps que toi ? demanda-t-il calmement au gamin, la pomme de douche à la main.

-Pitié… gémit le rouquin en enlevant tous ses vêtements, sauf son boxer.

Les fringues atterrirent directement dans la machine à laver qui commença à tourner au moment même où Levi en ferma la porte.

-Bien, je crois que finalement il y a moyen que je sois sympa avec toi.

Levi ouvrit le robinet et se tourna vers le mioche.

-Bon, écoute, tu vas virer toute cette crasse de toi, je te ramène des fringues propres et après on pourra parler comme des gens civilisés, capisce ?

Patrick acquiesça, les joues rouges de honte. Levi, satisfait, quitta la pièce en fermant derrière lui et alla chercher de quoi habiller le moutard.

-Misère, heureusement que je suis passé récupérer ses affaires chez Petra. J'vais pas en plus lui prêter mes chemises !

Il sélectionna un jean pas trop moche et un t-shirt noir, puis s'empara d'une paire de pantoufles avant de retourner vers la salle de bain.

Puis un long cri retentit.

Levi accourut donc vers la salle d'eau et eut alors une vision d'horreur.

Patrick était immergé dans l'eau en compagnie d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau blême. Sadako essayait de noyer le poisson quand Levi s'empara de la brosse à chiottes pour lui défoncer le crâne. La créature retomba dans l'eau et disparut, libérant le môme toussant et crachant de la bave dans toutes les directions.

-Ah, merde, t'es dégueu, grimaça Levi en avisant le sol inondé de sa salle de bain.

-C'est…ce…ce monstre a essayé de me buter et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Elle s'appelle Sadako et elle aime juste faire flipper les gens. Mais bordel, je croyais en avoir fini avec cette conne…

-Quoi tu la connais en plus ?!

-Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?

-Heu, non non, pas du tout, au contraire, répondit prudemment le rouquin trempé. Heu, Levi ? Tu peux me passer des fringues ? Je caille du cul là.

-Hein ? Ah, ouais.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et la relation déjà ambiguë entre Levi et Patrick ne fit que se tendre davantage.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as déraciné mes géraniums ?

-Pfff, les fleurs c'est pour les tapettes !

-Certes, mais c'était pas une raison pour foutre de la terre partout dans le salon, espèce de p'tit con.

-Mais t'es trop propre, Leviiii !

-Et arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça !

-Mais Leviiiii !

-Cours. Avant que je t'étrangle.

Malheureusement, Patrick ne courut pas assez vite et Levi lui fit un plaquage digne d'un footballer américain avant d'enrouler ses longs doigts autour du petit cou. Pour jouer, bien entendu.

-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? fit soudain le petit brun en lâchant le môme.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? se plaignit Patrick.

-Nan, je veux dire, t'es tout froid, on dirait Edward Cullen.

-Me compare pas à ce troudu…

-Langage ! Moi seul ai le droit de causer ainsi. Je dois avoir un thermomètre anal à te mettre dans la bouche, je reviens tout de suite.

Levi s'éloigna vers son armoire à médicaments et se permit un sourire en entendant un " T'étais pas sérieux hein ? " émanant de son salon.

-Mais non… Allez, ouvre la bouche.

-J'veux dire, j'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre ma bouche là où t'as mis ton…

Levi profita de l'occasion et lui enfonça le thermomètre de force (dans la bouche hein, bande de p'tits pervers). Patrick en resta comme deux ronds de flan, offrant par la même occasion un délicieux moment de silence à son tuteur.

-35°C ? Comme moi, donc tout va bien, décréta Levi.

-Mais non c'est pas normal !

-Ferme ton clapet et nettoie tes conneries, j'ai du boulot.

Le gosse passa donc l'aspirateur en ronchonnant tandis que Levi passait ses mails en revue après avoir désinfecté son thermomètre anal.

* * *

 _Sérieux, j'en peux plus de ce gosse. À chaque fois que je nettoie il fout la merde, quand je m'absente il fout la merde, quand il y a un intrus…un invité il fout la merde… Quant à sa voix de poulet, n'en parlons pas. " Mais Leviiiii ! " Levi mes fesses ouais ! Et Sadako qui essaie de me faire craquer avec tous ses petits tours de revenante… Y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Franchement, elle était obligée de faire cramer le mur de la chambre du gosse ? Okay, j'aime bien les arbres, mais la pyrogravure attaque la cloison et ça va finir par s'effondrer… et qui va nettoyer tout ce bazar ? C'est Levi voyons ! Petra, au secours ! Je suis sûr que c'est Auruo qui a élevé son rejeton comme ça ! Le connard !_

* * *

-Leviiiiiii ! hurla pour la énième fois l'horripilant moutard.

-QUOI ? répondit pour la énième fois l'infortuné comptable.

-J'ai froiiiid !

-Ben trouve-toi une couverture et allume le sèche-cheveux !

-Leviii t'es un gros coooon !

-Et toi t'es bientôt moooort !

-J'te déteste !

-C'est réciproque.

-Maiiiiiheu !

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, décolla de son bureau et alla reprendre la température du gamin.

-Oulah, faudrait p'têtre que je t'emmène à l'hosto en fait…

-Ha ben il est temps d'y penser… grommela Patrick en regardant ses doigts un peu mauves.

-Tch.

Levi le porta vaille que vaille jusque sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Mine de rien, si le gamin venait à clamser sous sa responsabilité, il aurait sans doute des ennuis. Et puis Petra allait lui en vouloir à mort, pour le coup.

Les infirmiers prirent immédiatement Patrick en charge, empêchant Levi de rester avec le gamin (de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'intention). Quand sa température se fut stabilisée, on l'autorisa à entrer, mais le môme était endormi. Il prit donc place sur une chaise et feuilleta un magazine pour passer le temps. ( _NDA : Mais quel connaaaaard !_ )

Peu après, une femme brune au corset débordant fit son entrée et regarda Levi de traviole comme s'il s'était lâché sur le parquet. Pardon, le carrelage.

-Mr Ackerman je présume ?

-Lolo Ferrari je présume ? répondit Levi avec la hargne de celui qui a passé une journée de merde.

La brune, les lèvres serrées, s'approcha du lit du gamin comme si elle voulait soit l'embrasser, soit le bouffer. Pour Levi, les deux étaient effrayants.

-Est-ce que vous aimez cet enfant, Mr Ackerman ?

-Non, répondit très honnêtement Mr Ackerman. Et vous ?

-Je… Quoi ? Hrm, bref. Il y a des marques sur le corps de ce petit. Est-ce que vous l'avez maltraité ?

-Est-ce que la strangulation laisse des marques ? Ah, oui, je suis con. Non, je ne l'ai pas maltraité. Sauf si lui apprendre à passer l'aspirateur est considéré comme de la violence domestique ?

-Monsieur, je vais devoir vous empêcher de rester seul avec lui.

-Super, ça me fera de la compagnie, ironisa le comptable. Bon, vous me le surveillez, je vais chercher un de ces infâmes jus de chaussette que les gens appellent "café". Vous devriez songer à proposer du thé dans vos machines à la con.

Mrs Ferrari en tomba sur sa chaise et le regarda partir tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

-Chiasse, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette tronche de cake tombe en hypothermie ? Maintenant j'ai un bonnet F sur les bras… pas littéralement, encore heureux.

Levi donna un ultime coup de pied au distributeur de boissons chaudes, offrit son café à un SDF qui traînait dans le hall de l'hôpital et remonta dans la chambre de son protégé. Là, il trouva Lolo Ferrari endormie sur sa chaise et une seringue par terre. Levi la ramassa et la posa sur la table.

-Et après on s'étonne que les gosses se blessent, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard noir à la brune.

-Papa ?

-Hein ?

-Papaaaa !

Soudain, quelque chose s'enroula autour du ventre de Levi qui faillit se péter la figure et se retrouver couché sur Miss Grololos. En y regardant de plus près, ça ressemblait à des bras de gosse. L'homme se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Patrick l'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Heu, ils t'ont trépané ou bien ?

-Non non. C'est juste que je t'aime papa !

-Heeeeeeuuuu ? Patrick ? T'es au courant que je suis ton cousin, hein ?

-Oui, mais pour moi tu es mon papa !

-Okaaaay. Bon, tu te sens mieux ?

-Ouiii !

-Arrête de gueuler, Lolo veille.

-Mais non papa, elle dort, répondit Patrick avec un sourire malicieux, limite maléfique.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester tout seul avec toi ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais je m'en fiche, il suffit qu'on sorte sans se faire voir et on pourra rester enseeeemble !

Levi réfléchit aux ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir, avisa Lolo qui dormait toujours malgré la voix criarde de Patrick et décida qu'il s'en foutait. Il aida le gosse à enfiler ses fringues et sortit tranquillement de la chambre, le gamin accroché à son bras. Bizarrement, à leur approche, les gens détournaient les yeux et ne semblaient même pas les remarquer.

 _C'est marrant, on dirait qu'ils sont tous hypnotisés ou un truc comme ça… Une seconde, Levi, réfléchis. Le gosse se réveille en pleine forme, te considère soudain comme son meilleur pote et t'appelle papa, Miss Lolo s'endort au bon moment, il ne manquerait plus qu'un soleil radieux pour me convaincre qu'un piano va me dégringoler sur la gueule… Ou que Mikasa va m'offrir des fleurs, tiens. Bon, test du micro._

\- Sadako ? fit-il d'un ton naturel.

-Oui ? répondit Patrick comme un con.

Pause.

 _Ok, maintenant je pige. Et je parie que Lolo a été renvoyée ad patres. Désolé Petra, mais ton gosse est possédé. Ton gamin est devenu une gamine._

 _Maintenant Levi, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir entre un gamin chiant à crever, turbulent, bruyant et salissant et une gamine maléfique qui possède des pouvoirs bizarres, qui est masochiste, qui m'aime et qui adore nettoyer._

 _…._

 _Petra, mille fois pardon._

-Non, rien, répondit Levi d'un air dégagé.

Fin

* * *

 _Au fait, je déteste les enfants, ça ne se voit pas trop ?_

 _C'est le truc le plus immoral et vulgaire que j'ai jamais écrit mais…bordel ça fait du bien.  
Ne soyez pas méchants avec Levi, n'importe qui aurait réagi comme lui.  
(Osez dire le contraire, allez, OSEZ !)_

 _Merci Levi d'être naturellement aussi insultant envers le monde entier !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
